The present disclosure is related to surfaces, sometimes called mattresses, for supporting patients. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a surface including a topper.
Surfaces are typically mounted on frames to provide patient support apparatuses. In one example, a surface may be embodied as a therapeutic mattress and a frame may be embodied as a bed frame of a hospital bed. Some such surfaces may include cushions and toppers that extend over the cushions along the interface of a patient with the surface. Other examples of patient support apparatuses include long-term care beds, surgical tables, X-ray tables, stretchers, wheelchairs, and the like.
Toppers used in surfaces may conduct air along the interface of a patient with the surface to keep the patient's skin cool and dry. Skin that is cool and dry has a reduced incidence of bed sores (also known as pressure sores or decubitus ulcers). Some toppers that conduct air require a large volume of air to be supplied to them in order to provide an effective amount of cooling and drying to a patient's skin.